


Life's Little Surprises

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Reed is concerned about Tucker after he returns from the Xyrillian vessel and will stop at nothing to find out what's wrong. Postep, 1.05 "Unexpected." (09/08/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

When they had first met, Tucker's laid-back attitude really annoyed Malcolm, but he was starting to find it one of Trip's most endearing qualities...aside from his phenomenal good looks and sense of humor, that is. But shy as he was, he had not told Trip of his attraction. Instead, he made every effort to spend time with the chief engineer, in an effort to get to know him better, and hope that the attraction was mutual.

Needless to say, he had missed sharing breakfast with Trip while he was on the alien vessel for three days, and was pleased that the engineer had been there when he entered the mess hall this morning. His adventure sounded interesting...that is, until he started talking about the female engineer he spent so much time with.

Teasing Trip about her scales, his mood took a sudden down-swing when Trip had said that she had been rather sensual. Until that moment, Malcolm had not been sure exactly which way Trip went sexually...and he had hoped that she wouldn't be his type. But calling her 'sensual'...damn, that pretty much said it all, and didn't make Malcolm's life any easier.

At least when he changed the subject, Trip didn't object. As far as Malcolm was concerned, weapons were a far safer topic of discussion. He was happy being on firmer ground, but the small growth that Trip discovered on his wrist bothered him...he hoped it was nothing serious, and made sure Trip went to see the Doctor as soon as they had finished their breakfast.

* * *

Several days had passed, and Malcolm was worried. Something was wrong with Trip, but he wasn't talking. That 'thing' on his wrist wasn't right, but when he asked what the doctor had to say, all Trip said was, "He's doing some tests," then shook his head, and added, "it's nothing."

Well, Malcolm was sure it was 'something'...just not sure what. He was convinced, however, that Trip knew. The trick was getting him to talk about it. But Trip had avoided him like the plague...for some reason, he was even eating breakfast in the Captain's private dining room, along with the Doctor.

Malcolm was convinced it had something to do with that growth on his wrist, and the fact that they were searching for the Xyrillian ship. In an effort to get to the bottom of this, he had even invited Trip to join him for dinner on a couple of occasions, but he had always been turned down.

Today, however, when Trip showed up for duty wearing civilian clothes, Malcolm knew for a fact that there was a problem. Trip looked tired and worried, and there was a bandage on his wrist where the growth had been. Most likely, the Doctor had removed whatever it was, but that did not explain the rest of Trip's appearance.

He was worried about his friend, and was determined to find out what was wrong...he would not take 'nothing' for an answer. If Trip would not meet with him, he would just have to go to his quarters and confront him there.

* * *

Malcolm knew that Trip was in his quarters because he had followed him there. However, when he buzzed, there was no answer. After the third try, Malcolm used his security clearance to open the door.

The light was dim, but he could see Trip lying on his bed, arm over his eyes. "Commander," he called out quietly, "is everything all right?"

"Malcolm," he said, not bothering looking at his friend, "if I'd wanted company, I would've answered the buzzer." He dragged his arm across his eyes, as if to wipe away tears, and then turned to Malcolm, adding, "I'm sorry, but I really need to be alone right now."

 

"Sorry, sir...Trip," he corrected himself, "but I think you've been alone too much these past few days." Malcolm made a point of stepping further into the room, and as he did, Trip sat up on the side of his bed. Encouraged that he was not asked to leave, he went on, "I thought we were friends, and it looks to me as if you could use a friend right now."

"You're right, I could...but you know," he looked up to give Malcolm a lopsided smile, "until I can figure this out for myself, I don't know how to talk to anyone about it. Least of all you. Does that make any sense to you?"

"No, to be honest with you, it doesn't." Malcolm said as he took another step closer. It took all his willpower to keep from sitting on the bed next to Trip. Instead, he grabbed the single chair in the room, and pulled it up close. Sitting facing Trip, their knees practically touching, Malcolm continued, "There is nothing that you cannot talk to me about...you do know that, don't you?"

"Yeah...I do." Trip said, as he leaned forward and placed his hand on Malcolm's knee, giving the knee a couple of pats before scooting aside and standing up. It was obvious to Malcolm that he had worn out his welcome, as Trip walked to the door, adding, "But for right now, if you really want te help, you'll do whatever you can to find the Xyrillians...OK?"

Admitting defeat, Malcolm rose and crossed to the door. "Of course, sir. Are you sure there isn't anything else I can do for you?" He had to ask, although he could see that Trip would not ask anything of him, no matter how much he offered to help.

Trip placed his hand on Malcolm's shoulder as he said, "Not now, but when I figure this all out..." he stopped, unable to say any more as tears threatened once again. Placing his other hand on Malcolm's other shoulder, he looked him in the eyes, adding, "Thank you for your concern, my friend."

"You would do no less for me, commander, if our positions were reversed." Malcolm resorted to the formality that he was more comfortable with. Otherwise, he would be unable to keep the distance that Trip so obviously wanted right now. But the temptation to turn that 'brotherly' embrace into something more passionate was almost too much for him. He could feel himself becoming aroused by the touch...this was obviously not the time for such a display.

Malcolm turned and walked away. Had he looked back, he would have seen Trip reaching out, as if for a lifeline, with tears silently streaming down his cheeks.

* * *

When the Xyrillian ship was found, only a few short hours later, Malcolm felt a sense of relief. However, the Klingon ship that it was siphoning power from was another matter entirely. He sat on the bridge, watching helplessly as the captain tried to negotiate with the Klingons to let the smaller ship survive.

His sense of helplessness was doubled when Trip revealed his condition. While the Klingons roared with laughter, he sat and stared...wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around Trip, and tell him everything would be all right. But he was on duty; there was nothing he could do at the moment.

As Archer and Tucker turned to leave the bridge, his eyes locked with Trip's for the briefest of moments. He wanted to promise him the world...let him know that he was there, and would support him, no matter what happened next...even if that meant helping him raise a child. But the contact was fleeting...Trip looked away a split second after contact...his eyes tinged by embarrassment and shame. Before anything passed between them, Trip was gone...back to the Xyrillian ship with the Klingons, looking for a solution to his problem.

* * *

Two days passed, while repairs were once again made to the Xyrillian ship...two days in which Malcolm worried about Trip, and whether or not the Xyrillians could do anything for him. He wanted desperately to know what was going on, but he had to respect Tucker's privacy; had Trip wanted him to know, he could have had the doctor or captain inform him.

But Malcolm had to let Trip know that he would always have someone to talk to, whenever he needed it. So when word came that he would be returning, Malcolm didn't hesitate...he had to get his feelings out in the open. He went to Trip's quarters, let himself in, and waited for him there.

* * *

It was as if days were passing, although in reality, it had been only an hour since Malcolm had let himself into Commander Tucker's quarters. Obviously, once the shuttle had returned to the ship, Trip had gone directly to sickbay...then most likely to the captain's diningroom. After all, it _was_ dinner time, and Archer and Tucker always ate dinner together.

Malcolm paced, as he continued to wait. In his mind, he formulated what he intended to say, and let it play over and over again, until he had it just right. At last, the door opened, and Trip stepped through. Seeing Malcolm, he stopped just inside the door, saying, "What are you doin' here?"

"I needed to talk to you...and since you were avoiding me, I decided to come to you." With a slight smile, he added, "I decided that if I was here when you arrived, you wouldn't throw me out."

"Yeah...I'm sorry about that," Trip said, but Malcolm waved the apology away, cutting in before Trip could say anything more.

"I understand...I just wish you had given me the change to help you through this." As he spoke, he crossed the room so that he was face to face with Trip, saying, "I care a great deal about you," then he placed his hands on Trip's shoulders, adding, "and I want you to know that you can always call upon me...for anything."

Tucker reached out to take hold of Malcolm's shoulders as well, saying, "I care a great deal about you, as well, which is why I couldn't..."

Malcolm interrupted Trip's words with a kiss. It was a brief kiss, and when it was over, he stepped back, surprised by his own actions. "Forgive me," he whispered, then turned away.

"No, I won't," Trip said, placing his hand on Malcolm's back as he said, "there is nothing o forgive." Malcolm turned toward Trip, reaching up to gently cup his cheek as he leaned up to kiss him once again. Then Trip added, "If anyone needs to ask for forgiveness, it's me. I should have told you what was going on, but I couldn't...I couldn't bear to have you think..."

Trip hesitated, as he stepped away from Malcolm. There were tears in his eyes as he said softly, "I couldn't bear to have you think that I had 'fooled around' indiscriminately...it was bad enough that the captain and T'Pol and the doc thought I was a slut..." there was a catch in his voice, as he continued, "I couldn't bear to see the same look in your eyes."

"You wouldn't have, I promise," Malcolm said, as he closed the distance between them once more. "I could never judge you, or anyone, like that." They kissed once more, then Malcolm gently urged Trip toward his bed, where they both sat, still holding onto one another.

"I think I've fallen in love you, Trip, and I want you to know that I am always here for you, if you need help...in anything...and that includes help taking care of a child," Malcolm said, pulling Trip close to emphasize his words.

Trip returned the embrace passionately, whispering, "Thank you...but that won't be necessary."

Malcolm pulled away slightly, as he asked, "The Xyrillians were able to help you? That's wonderful," and he kissed Trip once more. Then a thought came to him, and he asked, "What about the baby?"

"They were able to transfer it to another host," Trip said, as he ran his hand over the place where the fetus had been growing. "I wouldn't have given it up if it had meant harming the child, you know."

"Good," was Malcolm's simple reply. He didn't think he could love someone who destroyed life unnecessarily. Aloud he said, "You would have made a good parent, I think." Then with a wink, he added, "Who knows, some day, you might become one."

Trip smiled, and patted Malcolm on the knee, as he said, "You might be right...and with medical advances being what they are, a human male might actually be able to conceive a child some day," then he moved his hand to Malcolm's abdomen and added, "but next time, it's your turn."

Malcolm smiled, and took hold of Trip's hand where it rested on his body, saying, "It's a deal." Together, they lay back on the bed, Malcolm's hand encouraging Trip's to slide lower on his body, as their lips joined once again in a passionate kiss.


End file.
